


Limits

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur's just angry, Chaos isn't having a fun time, Jewel's done with everything, Past Character Death, Reaper has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Everyone has a limit, even coldhearted commanders.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to OutcastTrip1995!

“Do not get involved.” Chaos ordered the clones surrounding the scene, echoing Vizsla’s words from his cadet days whenever they came across Reau or Priest cadets fighting each other. “Gizmo, get Chitter out. I want that perimeter fence down before these two attract unwanted attention.”.

Chaos turned instantly as he heard the youngest member of the other team cursing as the kid fell out of a tree with Jinx scrambling all over him, crackling like a damn she-demon from Corellia’s nine hells while Gizmo rushed over to help the other rookie out.

“Aw, it seems Jinx likes ya.” Cipher says smuggly as Smooth and Rory both chuckled in response.

“Cipher, call Jinx off.” Cory ordered calmly from his perch as Chaos watched the two A-Types with a clenched jaw, hindsight was a cruel mistress for certain. And Knockout was probably going to kill him, with a rusty scraple.

“But.....”.

“I won’t ask twice.”.

Cipher sighed before he barked something out in Kel Dorian at the creature that ceased her actions almost immediately before returning to her owner.

Chaos sighed as he watch Gizmo attempt to assist the baby assassin to his feet, only for the brat to shove him away and retreat to his older brothers. “Gizmo!” Chaos snapped, causing the kid to let out a sigh.

“I heard you the first time!” Gizmo snapped back as he crouched down, slipping his pack off in the process and opened the flap then proceed to remove a few items. “There you are, buddy!”.

Chaos probably should’ve consider the consequence of the buzz droid activating and scrabbling up the kid’s arm in the presence of the the assassins.

* * *

 

Jewel quietly perched himself on one of the exposed tree roots as he watched the boss pace back and forth in front of Cabur, who glared right at him.

“I can expect that from Scrapper or Cory, ancestors know they have a temper if you provoke them.” Reaper said icily as he came to a halt and removed his helmet to give the Alpha the unimpressed Vau look. “What has gotten into you? Are you suicidal?

“I was thinking I’d try to avoid being lead into another massacre.” Cabur respond icily as his gaze drifted back to the Jedi and a sneer formed. “It’s not my fault he only seems to care the Outcasts. Or the fact that you’ve finally stopped fighting Krell!”.

“Fighting him head on doesn’t work.” Reaper pointed out coolly as he glanced towards the Jedi with a slight frown. “This is like a game of dejarik, I have to be careful.”.

“So you go to him whenever he calls ya like a damn strill, right?” Cabur snapped back as he shook his head. “Grimm wouldn’t have done this! He would’ve gone up to Kalash and told him what was happening here! Not hide behind Krell like a damn coward.”.

Jewel watched as the commander shook his head slightly. “Where’s Grimm now, Jaster?” Reaper snarled back as he fiddled with his helmet.. “How long was he commander compared to me, huh? You think I enjoy watching all of you suffer?”.

“Sure seems like.” Cabur snapped back. “The only reason he’s dead is because he stuck up for you since you couldn’t follow your damn orders about protecting that empress!”.

And just like that, the intimiate area was met by a deafening silence with Jewel staring at the Alpha in shock while Reaper dropped his helmet. “That’s not.....” Reaper said which caused Jewel to look towards the younger man who was shaking his head.

“What? True?” Cabur asked as he shoved the other ARC, causing the kid to stumble back a couple steps. “You know I’m right. You know Jysella’s right too. You’re nothing, but Krell’s lapdog now.”.

“I’m trying to protect you!” Jewel stared at the kid, there was a stunning change in his body posture and tone. He looked and sounded so broken.

“Are you? Or are you trying to justify your actions? How many vode and Jedi has he killed? How many opportunities have you had to kill him?” Cabur asked as he loomed over Reaper who remained quiet. “See? You’re nothing but a mon --”.

Cabur was cut off with a haymaker, which caused him to fall back against the tree as Reaper glared at him resentfully before he stormed off and rubbed at his face.

“That was a cheap shot.” Jewel hissed as he went to stand.

“You know I’m right.” Cabur growled as he rubbed his jaw and glared at the younger clone. “He’s turned into a monster, Jewel. We can’t save him now.”.

“Zip it, you’re not one of us. Alphas might like ditching out on brothers, but I don’t.” Jewel snapped back as he picked up his helmet. “I agree with Kalash about your name. That wasn’t fair and you know it.”.

“Jewel....”

“We all have blood on our hands.” Jewel said quietly. “And we all have limits, and you just hit Reaper’s. Go calm down and let me fix your mess.

With that, Jewel stalked off after his little brother. He remembered the sweet little kid who used to trail behind Chaos, this wasn’t right at all.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enojyed this! ^^


End file.
